Death Note: The hidden pages
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: Dear reader, this was made to vent my emotions and experiences that I have had at some point of this neutral life of mine. I do hope that if this is found you are discreet about what you read in here for I shall not make myself responsible of what might happen. -Nate Rivers (one sided NearXOc and hints of NearXMello. I do not own any of the songs presented here)
1. Prologue

Many say I do not possess emotions, for them I care about as much as a toy does to its owner. According to the rest, I'm just like a robot: cold, unfeeling, inhuman. On contrary, to popular belief I care too much about unimportant situations. The alias chosen for me was Near. The most ironic part of it is I usually seem so far away from everyone, enveloped within my own world of toys and information crammed within my being.

Why do I care?

Good question. It may be because somehow, I still crave for human interaction. In some way…I dislike being on my own and knowing nobody likes me. People hate me all because I am different, because I can solve things faster than them and with no mistakes or errors. This gave me the responsibility to succeed L and though this gives me a purpose, it also gives me a great curse. I will never be able to interact with the other children at whammy's due jealousy from their side. I want to be part of them, I want to have friends, I crave to have relationships, I wish to help with each trouble they have and understand what emotions are.

Now, this recount might not be as important or as interesting as Mello's diaries about L's past cases (I read them Mello. I am not amused by your mocking and insulting me before starting the actual plot). I decided to write something more personal in these humble, insignificant, white pages that might as well entertain you for a few moments.

After all, this was made because Roger forced us to make these little journals with stories and experiences. I believe Mello chose (as always) to write about some of the many cases L solved, while Matt made it about Blue.

Though dear reader, this was made to vent my emotions and experiences that I (as surprising as it sounds) have had at some point of this neutral life of mine. I do hope that if this is found you are discreet about what you read in here for I shall not make myself responsible of what might happen.

Now I do believe it is time to give my name: Nate River (please do call me Near, I prefer it that way), I shall be the narrator and guide to this journey in memory lane.


	2. Story of my life

I will tell you a bit about my history before this story came to be...I think it is another thing I need to get out of my chest. As mentioned in the previous chapter, this was made to vent everything

I do believe I was at least four years old when I first entered Whammy's. On the outside of the snowy background, stood a relatively normal orphanage (or so I thought when I first laid eyes on the structure). At the time, I was a frightened child who had just been taken from his family after watching their murders. That day, I swore never to show the true emotions within me, I would not let people gain the privilege of looking into my weaknesses.

Whammy's House was a fascinating place filled with my favorite things: Toys and books. Puzzles were the thing they lacked. This made me frustrated to no end after I solved all the 123 puzzles there were in the play room. Each one in record time, from the simplest of 4 to the more complex 5000 pieces puzzles.

Every class I studied hard to exceed and deserve my place in the orphanage. Occasionally I would feel the stares of the children muttering about me, and as I grew I got a growing obsession with the blond boy who glanced at me most of the time. At first it looked like he wished to kill me, murder me in the same spot I stood. But then he started to sit outside my door talking about things that were relatively normal, he would never open it though.

We would spend hours at night just letting everything out. I would listen to every word of his troubled speeches until he had to run before his roommate got suspicious. It was our little secret...something nobody could know...

It was as if the nighttime turned him into a kinder person. We call him Mello...The second to succeed L and one of the people who has confused me the most in my whole entire life.

I shall leave this chapter here, for there is not much to say about my boring life. I apologize for not being able to provide some of the details most were interested in...Like the death of my progenitors. But this has been all I have been able to recall...then again I am not sure anyone will read this.

-Near


	3. Child of the night

Nights like these were the ones I hated the most. When the wind blew on the glass of my window, it made sounds that my younger seven year old self detested with passion. My worries were not the usual ones for someone my age. No, they were focused on believing another human being would enter and cause me harm. I was relatively easy to do that at night…they did not have to worry about anyone finding out (unless Mello was outside my room or by some queer reason inside my covers cuddling me for warmth).

 _Creak…_

I sat frozen in my place, hugging my knees daring to stare at the door waiting for the inevitable. A thousand thoughts of different strategies to escape any of the Whammy's kids clutches started to build inside my brain as the wooden entrance let the intruder in.

In that instant my mind when as blank as my face, void of ever previous thought while I stared at the person. It was a young girl that appeared to be in her teen years. Loose brown hair covered by a long veil that was being held in place by a golden headband with a strangely bulky clock. Her bangs covered one of her eyes shown through a pair of glasses.

Her brown orbs stared at me, as if trying to decipher my very soul. Then the serious demeanor of the female in white changed into something I am not able to describe with mere words. The familiar emotion I saw when I first let the blonde rival enter my room to stay the winter night in my bed.

She looked like an elf brought out from "The Lord Of The Rings" (Linda made me watch all the saga with her whenever I was unfortunate enough to be alone in her company. I do admit it was an entertaining experience, but still not my cup of tea) or at least that was the illusion I perceived once she stepped closer to me, letting her white dress glow under the moonlight.

"Nate"

Her whisper traveled to my ears as a measured tune started to play within the wind that filled the room. How did she know my name? Had she explored the private files of the orphanage? At first my young mind was alarmed, not knowing how to react or what to think about the current situation.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away." Her enchanting voice seemed to hypnotize me. Acting as if under a spell, I gradually began to uncurl from my small safe spot I had created previously. Slowly she came towards me…step by step she went…until she was right in front of me with a hand extended.

"Into a land of enchantment"

Hesitantly I accepted her silent invitation, taking her hand and letting her lead me towards somewhere to forget this numbness I had been experiencing since three years prior. Out of my blankets I could feel the cool breeze touch my pajama clad body. Shivering a bit I went with her, my rationality was gone for an instant.

"Come little children…The time's come to play here in my garden of shadows"

Quietly we walked out of the room as the music kept flowing at our wake. There seemed no disturbing within the cold hallways of Whammy's House. I lost track of everything, just like one of those faded dreams, I had barely noticed we were already in the gardens just beside the forest owned by the director of the orphanage. I do believe it was the grass prickling our bare feet that made me realize where we were.

"Tell me dear child, what troubles thee so? Within the walls of thy home…Trust me my child to thy problems and hidden troubles"

The lyrics from the song started to be relatable, as if it was made just for me to hear. Embracing me close the young brunet forced us to sit on the ground (at least in her case…I was technically sitting on her lap).

She cared…

Somehow my young mind knew this stranger cared for me in a way no other had shown. Deciding after some minutes of silence to obey the hypnotic lyrics, I opened my mouth to reveal to this female what she had asked for in her song.

"Everybody seems to push me away because I am different. I do like being L's successor…but…I" Pausing for a moment I let her slightly tanned hands stroke my hair and hug me close. "I want them to talk to me…I would like them to stop insulting me and ask me what they need to know. I-I just wish I had more friends…"

Letting me go from her grasp she took both of my hands forcing me to look at her face. Glancing up at her brown orbs, I managed to find a rare emotion that I only saw in L's or Watari's eyes:

Understanding.

This outsider…for some reason or another UNDERSTOOD my problem. COMPERHENDED what I was going through. She did not judge, nor scoff at me…No, she just helped me stand up with one of my hands still in her own and started to walk back singing more parts of the lullaby.

Follow, sweet child…I'll show thee the way through all the pain and the sorrow"

She knew she empathized with me…there was no way of denying that small fact. And yet, here she was tucking me into bed like a true mother to her child. I felt my heart drop (at least poetically, technically it is impossible for this to happen. Unless of course, I was dead). Somehow this seemed to give me the illusion that she would leave.

Honestly, I did not know what exactly she did to me to gain such effect…But I recall feeling the tears blur my vision. The fluid I had been keeping for years from appearing once again within my eyes was not getting freed for no apparent reason.

Ever so gently the brunet leaned in and kissed my forehead, a gesture of kindness and care given to people within family or close acquaintances. With care she pushed me to bed ending the melody at last.

"Weep not poor children, for life is this way…murdering beauty and passions"

The last thing I felt that night was her soft lips pressing once more on my forehead as I fell into deep slumber.


	4. Crushed Dreams

The next day was too sudden for my young self. It was as if all that happened last night had been nothing but a dream created by a desperate young mind. The only thing that made me realize how mistaken that thought was...was the lone Easter lily laying on my nightstand. I took it carefully between my small fingers, delighted upon knowing this hadn't been some strange fantasy.

Next to it sat a small note written in cursive:

Lady Blanc

Her alias, the name I would be using for the rest of my childhood just for her.

The flower that meant purity, death, virginity, peace. It smelled so sweet...and being the curious child I was, I decided to use this as a clue to find the strange damsel who had entered my room the previous night. I gingerly stroked the petals, wanting to know more about the plant and where to find it. I really wished to preserve or get a potted version of it. For that, I would need to know about which climate would be best for it. I do believe this might explain why I was constantly with a nose in a book.

I revised every book I could about flowers in the library. The plant being left in a pretty glass with water to avoid its rapid death. About to read more about my ultimate project, my young self was abruptly interrupted by Mello stealing the Easter lily from its home. His typical scowl plastered on his face as he held my lily between his smooth fingers.

How I wished Blue or Matt were here to distract him. I was scared he would kill my flower. Mello could be cruel, daylight Mello always was cruel. He never seemed to sympathize with me in the least, hating me over grades and irrational things. Controlling my own body I avoided to shiver in front of him, showing weakness could earn something I would rather avoid.

"So, the great Near is into gardening?" He laughed making it hard for my younger self to mask the rage that started to boil within my small body.

"No" fortunately the answer came out monotonous as I stared blankly at my puzzling bully. Blue eyes glared at me for a moment, until I spotted something else besides anger:

Hurt.

As if the fact of me hiding something from him caused Mello pain and sorrow. The same thing I saw in Linda after I refused to play her petty games. But why did he care? I was never able to decipher it because, as soon as it appeared it was gone, replaced with an awful sneer. "Tch! Here is your stupid plant, you fucking fluff ball!"

Throwing my precious flower at me. I wanted to yell at him, my small gusts craved to hit him in the face just like he did to me at times. I could not believe he had disregarded the lily as if it were nothing of importance. But instead, I just gingerly liked it up and placed it in the bottle. After stroking the petals and making sure it had not been damaged by the blond, I returned to my 'investigation'.

I could not wait for the moon to rise. Excitement bubbled within my small body as the time came closer. I stayed up for a while...but she did not come back. Disappointment entered my mind as I sighed, it was too good to be true. I had let my childish mind take over, and this happened. Of course it would, why would she be back? Perhaps it was my curse, rarely did people come back. Though I was never a fan of the paranormal, I couldn't let the possibility of a spirit coming to my room let go.

It made sense, it was one of the explanations I could give it. The flower was proof that it hadn't been a dream.

 _Knock knock_

"Lady Blanc?" I whispered in the darkness. There was no answer, only another knock. Had I locked her out? I hoped not, but maybe I did commit the mistake accidentally.

Slowly I crawled out of my covers letting my sock covered feet pat the cold floor. Hesitantly I opened the door and saw something that caused me gasp.

Mello was there standing, nervously playing with his black pajama shirt. I stared some moments at the eleven year old, trying to understand his motives. The puzzle and bully known as Mello was just here acting abnormally in front of me, his enemy during day time (not that I wished to be his rival) for no reason.

"Are you going to stand there or let me in Near?" He grumbled disintegrating the awkward silence between us.

I did not answer, I only opened the door letting the blonde enter my room. Making sure nobody was outside I closed the door.

"Near..." Started the bully looking directly to me.

"Yes Mello?" I asked him, not letting my curiosity taint my monotone voice.

"Why did you say Lady Blanc? Is that a person? Are you expecting someone?" He questioned, fury and hurt emanating from him. I could almost feel his rage and his struggle to avoid choking me. The reasons never clear, perhaps jealousy. Though, at the time, it was unbelievable he would have such a feeling unless it regarded our grades.

"It's a character name...for our writing project. The flower gave me the idea, reason as to why I was in the library" I explained twirling my white hair as I sat next to him. I knew this was a dangerous move, but usually at night...he was a different person, someone never able to hurt me.

I personally liked nighttime Mello more than daytime Mello. If I needed to hurt under the sun's glaring ultraviolet rays to see this side of him, then I did not mind the abuse. It did cause scenes and problems, it's useless to lie about that. However, nighttime Mello always made up for it.

I only saw him those days the full moon was absent, the reason had been hidden from me for years. Sometimes, I hoped I could see him every night…yet it was just as impossible as seeing Lady Blanc.

"Oh..." Visibly relaxing he got under the covers pulling towards him and cuddling me against his chest.

It was warm...the breeze seemed to relax a little and avoid scaring me. All seemed perfect, even if the girl I met last night was nothing but a dream...

-Near


	5. A dream is a wish your heart makes

Before I start writing again, I wish to apologize for my absence. You see dear reader, my journal suffered severe burns thanks to a certain someone who is mentioned in this book. I may or may not write about this incident in the future, but for now, it remains unimportant.

Going back to my apology, there seemed not enough time for me to be able to sit and write with the details that are starting to vanish from my memory. I have done my best to recall everything again, and hope it might satisfy my readers (though originally thus was meant to be more of a journal, I apologize to the person who lent me their account for using it without permission at times).

Now that this has been settled, I shall proceed with the story.

I believed for the next four weeks that the lady in white was nothing but a mere dream. Something created from my desperate need of someone to care for me in ways no one seemed to do. The only memory I held of her was the song I heard from her that fateful night. Every once in a while, if you were close enough you could listen to my younger self sing it in the loneliness of the playroom.

The reactions were different from each one of the people close to me. Roger commented on what a nice voice I had, and said I should try out for singing lessons (I actually did learn music just to be able to write the songs the girl hummed to me). Linda always would be begging me to sing for her stupid nursery songs, rhymes or a pop song she may have heard on the radio (this annoyed me to no end, but I knew trying to deny her would be in vain). Matt would only tell me to find some songs of his video games to sing instead (some of them were good enough for me to do so).

Mello was a different story. He just seemed to try to be close to me each time I found myself humming. Once we were both alone in the playroom (without anyone knowing, if it was known they would kick Mello out of the room for my protection) and though I loved the silence, I really couldn't resist the chance to hum a bit of the song.

Opening my mouth I let out the tune I had gotten so familiar to sing lately. "Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment" my voice was childish, not nice or soothing in my opinion. But at the time I was not concerned about that. My hands moved, placing the pieces of "the starry night" puzzle. It's was a mere coincidence that the Van Gogh painting seemed to correspond to the tune I was letting out. "Come little children, the times come to play in my garden of shadows."

"Near" my song was interrupted by the blonde's soft call. It was weird to hear him use that tone when the sun was up, but I decided to pretend I never noticed the change in his voice. "Is there anything Mello needs?"

He turned his attention to me, trying to debate whether or not tell me what ever he wished to really say or scold me for singing. "Do you sing in front of anyone else?"

Now that was an unexpected question. I had never thought he would ask such a thing. It did not offend me, but it still was strange to see my predictions proven wrong. "Yes I do...in front of Linda, Roger...and I owe Matt one. Why does Mello wish to know this type of information?"

His hurt gaze quickly turned into a glare. Just as fast as his expression changed I braced myself for the worst, I knew day Mello's hot temper was not something to mess with or an escapable situation. As predicted he flung himself at me, pulling the collar of my white pajama shirt. I shook involuntarily under his grasp, trying my best to avoid emotion. I had to think rationally, Mello would not hurt me when we were alone. At least, that I have known always...it's strange that he is willing to harm me in front of people (I assume it's just to show others who is the "alpha" in the orphanage) but he never does anything of that sort when it's just the both of us.

"Listen to me moon boy of fluff." He started in a dangerous tone. His eyes seemed to dare me to try and defy him. "You are not singing for any of them, ever again. You hear me!?"

The yell made me flinch a bit in his grip. If I was somebody else, I would have obeyed mutely...but I am the robotic successor of L, that rule does not apply to me. "Why would Mello need me to do such a thing?"

Minutes of silence seemed an eternity. None of us said a word, it was only a battle of staring. Waiting to see which one would back down first. Well, that's what anyone would think really...all I could think was about how blue Mello's eyes were, how strong he was gripping me, and how much I wish my dream was r-no...that dream was real. I cannot deny the fact for the evidence was still existing.

My train of thought was interrupted by the blonde slowly letting go of me. With one last glare he left me alone only accompanied by my puzzle. Before I followed him, I placed the final piece at last completing my work.

That night I had never expected anything strange. The full moon caressed the walls, and the wind made not much noise against the glass of my window. It was peaceful for a short while...until my door opened again.

There she stood under the moonlight, in all her glowing glory: the lady in white. Just like I remembered her from her first visit the same white gown adorned her body and her brown hair shined under the moonlight.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes" she started her singing with that soothing voice of hers. Sitting up I listened attentively, crawling towards her without hesitation. The lady in white just walked at the same rhythm of her tune that her voice and air combined. It's always made me curious to know where her music came from...not the song she sang, but what was accompanying her.

"When you are fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep"

Could I really keep it? It would be nice, maybe keeping her here was something I would love to do. But placing rationality before my young wishful thinking, there was no way they would let her stay...She stroked my locked, sitting next to me and not interrupting her song she stroked my white hair with her thin tan fingers.

"Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through"

I leaned to her touch closing my eyes as I let her pet me. This touch was foreign, rare even, I believe only L had done this before...occasionally Mello when he thought I was asleep.

"No matter how your heart is grieving" she smiled at me and touched my nose delicately "If you keep on believing"

I stared, waiting for it to come to its end. Patiently awaiting the last note to memorize by heart. "The dream that you wish, will come true"

She had ended it and taken her hands away from the places she had touched. I missed the warmth...but I had no right to complain.

" Why did you vanish for so long?" I asked after a few moments. The tune had long vanished in thin air, leaving nothing but silence and wind.

I couldn't help it. I needed to know, and the only way to gain that information was by straight out asking. Lady Blanc only smiled softly to me as she answered "The other children were lonely...do not worry Near, I will come to you every full moon. I promise."

She knew my questions...it was a strange interaction we had that night. We talked about my days without her and she talked about some of those children she helped while she was gone. Each had a terrible or tragic story, something worth telling L to investigate and bring to justice.

As the next L, I wanted to at least be able to do the same...though I was never find of the idea it was only during this period that I wished to be L and help the young girl that had come to visit. Just like last time, she sang the song once again, filling the room with that hypnotic voice of her causing me to fall asleep and await her next visit impatiently.

-Near


	6. The fight

Next day I woke up feeling happier than usual. At last I had seen the lady in white. The girl had been as beautiful and caring as I recalled. Eyes brown as the finest wood, hair as soft as a feather and her dress white as fresh fallen snow. Magnificent she had been:

Lady Blanc

Getting up from bed, I made my way towards the desk in the room. Grabbing some music sheet paper I wrote each note and lyric of the most recent tune. Unlike the other one, this song was familiar, as if I had heard it long ago. Perhaps Linda or Blue had an idea from where it was. Though, asking Blue meant to encounter Backup. While asking Linda would imply a forced movie session and a bubblegum girl suffocating me with her perfume.

None where good options at the moment. The page was carefully placed in a binder, along with the song of the first night:

Come little children

At seven A.M I left my room to get some food. Like every day, those who arrived first received a normal breakfast along with pie and chocolate. There was a reason for this, it was simple: To motivate children into arriving early. Not that it really worked, but they did it anyways.

As always, Mello was there sitting right next to Blue. Both were conversing amongst themselves. My heart seemed to clench slightly, I might have been sick during that time. Then again, foreign emotions were difficult for me to decipher.

"…and that is why he left Mello" Who left? What was she talking about? Cautiously I passed near them, paying attention to every word.

"He is just a coward! An idiot! Being better than L! That's like Lucifer claiming to be greater than God!"

Mello's comparison to one of the famous stories of his religion had been expected. Though…this was new, Blue was glaring at Mello angrily. She usually was calm and reserved, also infatuated with Mello like Linda was with me. Though Blue was not clingy, nor bubbly. Her dark wavy hair seemed to always be in place, loose with a pair of sky blue bows. Everything she wore was the color she represented, due her only being able to see the world in black, white, gray and blue.

"How dare you?! He saw A's suicide! As did I! L never gave a fuck about us! Where was he on Christmas or and New year's?!Where is he now Mello!? Huh?! Where is he?! It's been a week since the suicide, and there is no motherfucking sign of him!" Growled the raven haired girl.

Blue had made a Logical argument, or at least, one that made sense for someone as hurt as her. The news of Always' death had been circulating Whammy's for a while. All that was known from L was an apology to all of us for the stress and sending both, Blue and Backup, to a psychiatrist. This wasn't something that they took kindly at all. For them it was as if L had just laughed in their faces, spit on them and stomped on their expectations. At least, that is how Blue had described it to me once.

"He is busy!" Yelled Mello, defending the detective.

"Oh yea?!" Answered Blue sarcastically, anger was written all over her face. Her deep blue eyes glaring at the Russian boy. "Right, we are supposed to be his children, his successors. Yet, he cares so damn much he is never here! Not even when we die!"

"He does care! He gives us presents and cards!" Said Mello gritting his teeth. "He gave you everything you wanted! You and Backup are just ungrateful!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL US UNGRATEFUL?!"

"Hey…Near, any idea what is going on?" I glanced from the fight to face a confused Matt. His orange googles still on, rarely have I see them of his face. This was going to take a while. I only grabbed my breakfast and left it on the table. I knew it would be useless to go and eat to my room now.

"Blue is fighting Mello, due Mello insulting Backup and calling them both ungrateful" I answered, giving a small bite to my toast.

The gamer nodded at my statement, still looking at them both incredously. It was to be expected, after all, my reaction would have been the same if I had known how to process emotions correctly.

"…Won't last a week out of Whammy's!" Said Mello.

Both of them were so close, their foreheads were touching. I could feel my heart stop for a moment as the desire to separate them grew inside me. Yet, I did nothing, I stood there stunned and conflicted with Matt.

"Oh really?! I bet I can survive without you, Whammy's or that fucking piece of trash we call a mentor!" Growled Blue tightening her fists.

"Don't insult him ungrateful bitch!" Yelled Mello, mirroring her actions, ready to pounce.

"I wouldn't if he at least cared for us and not call us crazy!" She countered as angry tears flowed from her pretty blue eye. Yet, she did not back down, her stance was firm and determined.

"Maybe we shou-"Matt didn't get to finish at all, he was interrupted by Mello's yelling.

"He cares! I bet you wouldn't survive out there at all!"

"You misogynistic jerk! He took me away from my family! He took everything I had away from me! Raspberry! Backup! They are gone because of him! Even Always! If I do survive and prove you wrong, you will be working for me bastard!"

She pushed him away. Wiping her tears she them stomped towards us. Stopping in front of us and hugging us both tightly before whispering: "I'm leaving...Keep Mello safe"

"Wait, Blue, you don't have to leave"

Matt's words fell to deaf ears. For the girl had let go and left us there. I did not dare to go near her room, we were not really that close. I often wonder what would have happened if I had gone there, look at her and confront her. I shall never know.

The rest of the day nobody saw a glimpse of her. Mello claimed she had locked herself in her room to cry, Linda only seemed to sigh in relief, Matt only mentioned he would go visit her. In the end, none of that happened. In late afternoon, it was time for her appointment with the doctor. That was when the door was forced open only to find a tidy and vacant room.

Only a note was left there:

L…I hate you. You made this happen, you create animosity, stress, and terrible things. I promise, to you and Mello, just like I did to Beyond Birthday…I will survive alone, I will be me and I will find my sister again. Fuck you all…

Blueberry Higgins

At last we knew her name. She hadn't been able to handle what had happened with A, and Backup leaving…she really had nothing left here but Mello. All was gone for her, and I wonder…if I had had such a strong attitude as her would I have done the same? No, maybe I would have killed myself like A. Yet, believe it or not, I am afraid of dying.

"Near?"I head nighttime Mello ask when I let him in my room.

"Yes Mello?"

"Do you think I was cruel to Blue?"

I sighed, letting him get into the covers and play with my hair like he did every night where the full moon was absent. "Yes…Mello was the only reason Blue was staying here. Humans would call Mello's words cruel"

"But she was…she was offending L..."

"We do not know her story Mello. We might never know it…She believes everything was taken by L"

He stayed still, letting silence take over for some seconds. I only closed my eyes relaxing, knowing that this would be one of those rare moments I experienced with Mello being calm or guilty.

"Maybe I was a bit harsh with her. Still…I never thought she would…well leave. Maybe cry but not abandon Whammy's"He mumbled

"I am aware Mello…Just like I am aware that L did not wish for the death of Always"

"Thanks…I guess ,sheep. For staying neutral…"

I only hummed in response. Wondering quietly how guilty he felt, slowly I found myself humming slowly, then singing that song I had heard the night before:

"A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams you will lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for, you keep"

Mello only hummed a bit, as if he were trying (and might I add, failing) to join the tune. I kept on singing, lulling us both into sleep.

"Have faith in your dreams and someday

Your rainbows will come smiling through

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

the dream that you wish will come true"

"Cinderella? Really? You like princesses?" Asked Mello sleepily. He did not have the energy to tease me.

"I never knew from where it was Mello…it was just a nice song…"I sincerely answered.

"Whatever…thanks…"

And with that the day ended. We never really talked much with Blue afterwards, nor about her. The fight is still inside my brain, and I am pretty sure it still is in Matt's and Mello's too.

-Near


End file.
